Finding Freedom
by CherryWoodViolin
Summary: What exactly was Ami's life like before she met Usagi and moved to Juuban?? This is a theory of what that may be.


Finding Freedom  
  
Hello, this is just an unusual fanfic that came into my head some time ago. Actually, all of these were from a long time ago...I'm just getting them uploaded now.  
  
Response E-mail Address: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
Ami groaned and turned her alarm clock off as she opened her eyes to the morning light. Ami got up and took out one of her remaining outfits. The rest were packed up for the moving trip. Ami took off her pajamas and slipped on her high-buttoned shirt and her loosely flowing skirt. She was glad that the school didn't have any uniforms, but she also wished they did- in a small way. Ami walked outside with her books in hand. No one was there to greet her, but Ami was used to this, she was a loner. She had no friends, only her books. When Ami reached her school, she passed many groups of people on her way inside. As soon as Ami entered her homeroom class, she overheard a conversation that caused tears to form in he eyes.  
  
" Did you hear about the snobby genius?"  
  
"No, what about the bitch?"  
  
"They're saying she's an underage stripper at a club. She gets paid for pleasing teenagers."  
  
"How did they figure out?"  
  
"She tried to get Nathan Stanley. The little Ass."  
  
Ami looked at the two girls. One was a tall thin blonde with knee- length hair. The other was a redhead with shoulder-length hair. Both of them were wearing very exposing outfits and way to much make-up. Ami looked away and concentrated on her book. Within seconds, there was and essence of strong, sweet scented perfume. A pale hand suddenly slammed Ami's book shut. Ami looked up and met a pair of cold, gray eyes. 'What the hell does she want?' Ami thought with a tinge of worry.  
  
"May I help you?" Ami asked politely. The blonde flipped her hair back and sat on Ami's desk.  
  
"You wearing any make-up?" The blonde asked. Ami shook her head. The redhead laughed and walked over, pulling Ami out of her chair by the arm. Ami looked around in desperation. There wasn't a teacher in the entire classroom. 'Someone help. Please help someone.' Ami thought, fear building in her every bone. The two girls pulled Ami out of the classroom and into the largest bathroom stall. Her mouth was clamped shut the entire time. The blonde finally released Ami's mouth and shoved some clothes in her chest.  
  
"Put them on, then we can get to the make-up. You're one of us today. We are officially your new best friends, Dawn and Jennifer." The blonde said.  
  
Ami sighed and slowly put the clothes on. When she finished slipping on the short skirt, the exposing low-cut shirt and the thin-heeled black boots, Ami walked out of the stall, where she was forced into a mass of heavy make-up. In the end, Ami felt like she was wearing five pounds of mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, and foundation. Dawn and Jennifer smiled.  
  
"That's much better. Now, you will keep this on all day, along with being our new best friend, or else the rumor will go around. You'll eat lunch with us, you'll sit with us in every class, you'll be no less than we will, and no higher than us. Do we make ourselves clear?" Dawn directed. Ami nodded.  
  
"Crystal clear." Ami said. Dawn sighed.  
  
"It's 'Crystal Clear, Dawn.' Alright?"  
  
" Alright, Dawn."  
  
"Good, now, let's go before we're late."  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
"Ami! Over here!" Dawn called as she tossed her hair back. Ami sighed and walked over to where Dawn and Jennifer were sitting. She sat down across from them at the table. Jennifer smiled with delight.  
  
"Very good Ami, you've learned how to act around us." Jennifer congratulated.  
  
"Thank you. Jennifer" Ami managed to say. She pulled out her sandwich and took a small bite. The other two smiled and ate as they watched Ami. When they finished, Ami slowly stood up.  
  
"I have to go to my locker before lunch ends. I'll see you guys in gym." Ami explained. Dawn and Jennifer stood up.  
  
"Nonsense! We'll go with you!" Dawn announced as she linked her arm in Ami's. Jennifer did the same with Ami's other arm. The three of them walked down to Ami's locker as she unpacked some of her books. Ami got up and walked off with Dawn and Jennifer at her side. 'Can't they go away for five minutes?' Ami thought with annoyance. They reached the gym class and changed into their gym clothes. Ami sat next to the other girls. They smiled and began giggling. Then Ami overheard a group not far away from Dawn, Jennifer, and Ami.  
  
"Jennifer is such a stuck up snobby bitch. She's worse than Dawn the ass hole. What a whore."  
  
"Yeah, really. I heard she was trying to make out with the new hunk, Ryan, but he refused."  
  
"She is so sick. Dawn isn't any better. She was stripping a nerd with desperation the other day."  
  
Ami couldn't take it any more. She stood up and marched over to the group. Three blondes, a brunette, and a black-haired girl. All of them wearing extremely exposing clothes. Ami stood in front of the girls and frowned. They were wearing twice as much make-up as she was.  
  
"Can I help you?" The brunette said sweetly as she stood up.  
  
"Yes you may help me. You may quit talking about Dawn and Jennifer. They have a lot more manners than you ever could possibly have and they look a lot better than you do snobs. As a matter of fact, I personally think that you could quit trying to be as good looking as them because, quite frankly, it isn't working. As far as you're concerned, they might as well be the shrines you worship. You people are not higher than, or equal to Dawn and Jennifer, you are so much lower than them, that even the germs they leave are forty times higher than you are. If you don't quit talking about them then I'll have to tell everyone the truth about you guys spreading every single rumor in this school based on false biased shit!" Ami announced so that half of the gym class heard. Including Jennifer and Dawn, who stood with their mouths gaping open. Ami took a deep breath, nodded, and walked back towards Jennifer and Dawn with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I'm not a genius who fakes my way into friendship!" The black-haired girl shouted. Ami froze as tears stung her eyes. Jennifer and Dawn leapt up and ran over to Ami.  
  
"Don't listen to that bitch! She only said that because she's jealous of your passing grades, when all she gets is strait F's!" Dawn said loud enough for the group to hear. Then Dawn wrapped her arm around Ami and started to walk off.  
  
"At least I don't force people to like me Dawn Mason!"  
  
One of the blondes shouted. Ami whipped around and ran up to the group with Dawn and Jennifer following her.  
  
"However the heck you found out about that is beyond me, but one thing is for sure. These two may have put me in what I am now, but they did not make me like them! I simply was defending someone who made me feel like I belonged! I was repaying them with the one way I could! You on the other hand, would probably only say things that are true about you!" Ami yelled.  
  
Dawn and Jennifer both nodded and walked back to their spot with their arms linked.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
"Oh Ami! Are you really moving?" Dawn asked. Ami nodded silently. Jennifer gasped with shock.  
  
"I'll miss you guys." Ami whispered. Then she walked off. 'Well, there goes those two. I wonder how much trouble it will be to make new friends at the new school.' Ami thought sadly. She reached her house and unlocked the door, entering the almost empty house. She started to take off her clothes, then changed her mind. Ami went into the bathroom and washed the make-up off of her face. Then Ami sat down and began doing her homework, for the last time in this place.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
"Ami, wake up! It's time to leave! What on earth are you wearing?" Ami's mother asked as she woke Ami up. Ami opened her eyes and saw that she was still wearing the outfit from school. 'Oh god, I don't believe I didn't take a shower last night. I can't believe I actually fell asleep!' Ami thought to herself. Ami quickly got in the shower and changed into some new clothes. Then she packed her remaining clothes and items in a suitcase and left for the car with her mother.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
Ami closed her eyes. Her first day at a new school. She looked down at her uniform and smiled. Ami strode into her new school feeling extremely nervous.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
Ami sat down in her homeroom and opened her book. After a few minutes, the bell rang and every one took a seat.  
  
"Hello everyone! My name is Miss Haruna, please call me Miss H." The teacher announced. Ami sighed; this would be a long day. Suddenly, everyone heard screeching as someone came tearing down the halls. A slender blonde burst into the classroom panting as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry Miss H, but my alarm clock didn't go of and-" The blonde started. Miss H stopped her.  
  
"It's okay Usagi, now sit down. Class is about to start." Miss H said. The blonde sat down and caught her breath. Ami looked over at her; she wore her hair in a strange style. Ami knew at once that it must be Odango, not many people wore that style any more. Ami looked away and concentrated on what the teacher was saying.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
Ami sat down at the lunch table when a boy with thick glasses came up to her.  
  
"Hi! My name is Umino! What's your name?" The boy asked.  
  
"My name is Ami, but you can call me Ami-chan, Umino-kun." Ami said. Umino smiled, 'This new girl must be very rich, she's so polite.' He thought with pleasure.  
  
"Who's that blonde girl with the odango?" Ami asked curiously. Umino smiled.  
  
"That's Usagi" Umino started" but you don't want to mess with her, she said you were stuck up." Ami sighed. Of course, everyone thought she was a stuck up transfer student from a different area. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Thanks, Umino-kun. It was nice meeting you." Ami said as she got up and bowed politely to Umino.  
  
"Call me Umino-chan. We're friends now." Umino said. Ami smiled and nodded then left.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
Ami closed her eyes and started home. He first day of school and she only had one friend. A nerd. Suddenly, a Black cat came and jumped onto her shoulder, causing her to drop her books. The cat meowed as if saying hello.  
  
"Why hello there Kitty, you gave me quite a scare." Ami said, picking up her books.  
  
"Where's your owner? You're such a cute little kitty. I wish I could take you home with me." Ami said sweetly.  
  
"Luna! Luna! There you are!" A voice called. Ami turned around to see Usagi hurrying towards her. Luna meowed and leapt on to Usagi's shoulder as she came up to Ami.  
  
"Thanks for finding her, I hope she didn't scare you. My name is Usagi." Usagi announced. Ami frowned.  
  
"Oh yes, Umino-chan told me about you. He told me you said I was a stuck-up snob." Ami said. Usagi gave a fake sort of laugh.  
  
"Hey, Ami, you wanna go to the arcade?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I've never been to an arcade!" Ami exclaimed. Usagi smiled and took Ami's hand.  
  
"Come on then! You'll love it!" Usagi shouted as she ran, pulling Ami with her.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
" Oh no! I'm going to be late for computer class!" Ami shouted, running out of the arcade.  
  
"How many days do you go to computer school?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Every day!" Ami said as she hurried for class. Usagi finally caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Ami-chan, wanna be friends?" Usagi asked. Ami smiled.  
  
"Sure! See you around, Usagi-chan!" Ami called as she ran off with a smile towards computer class.  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~  
  
"May I help you ma'am?" Ai asked as Usagi entered disguised as a school superintendent.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Ami-chan! You know what's going on!"  
  
"Can't you keep this class in order for one minute Ami!" The teacher exclaimed, then she turned into a youma from the Negaverse.  
  
"What's going on!" Ami shouted. The youma shoved Ami's face into the computer screen.  
  
"Obey the power of the Negaforce!" The youma shouted.  
  
"No, I won't listen." Ami stammered as she fought the monster. The sign of Mercury appeared on Ami's forehead. Luna gasped and scratched the youma, freeing Ami from its grasp. The youma threw Luna off and her hand changed into an axe. Ami gasped and tripped as she ran.  
  
"Ami! Shout Mercury Power Make Up!" Luna ordered as she threw Ami a pen.  
  
"Mercury Power! MAKE UP!!"  
  
Ami transformed and avoided the monsters attack.  
  
"Shout Mercury bubbles blast!" Luna ordered. Ami stood up and looked at the charging monster.  
  
"Mercury Bubbled Blast!"  
  
A thick fog surrounded everyone. And Ami got away from the youma. "Now Sailor Moon!" Ami shouted.  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!"  
  
The youma was quickly destroyed and Ami sighed with relief. Usagi was jumping with joy.  
  
"Great! Now that you're a Sailor Scout you can help me study and be like you Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. Ami smiled. It had been a long day, but it had turned out to be the best day of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
